Friends Foreva !
by kidonarrest
Summary: Miley/Hannah has turned into an emo rocker from a popstar after getting tired of the stupid labels people were putting on her. Lilly's still her BFF and so is Oliver. But then the Jonas Brothers move in next to them and Trouble arises. Pairings : Mileyx
1. Moving in

**SUMMARY : Miley/Hannah has turned into an emo rocker from a popstar after getting tired of the stupid labels**

**people were putting on her. Lilly's still her BFF and so is Oliver. But then the Jonas Brothers move in next to**

**them and Trouble arises. Pairings : MileyxNick, KevinxLillyxJoe.**

**CHAPTER 1 - Moving in.**

"This sucks so bad..." said an extremely mad Miley.

"Yah, I can't believe your Dad's not letting us go to meet the Jonas Brothers!!" said Lilly joining Miley in the anger fest.

"I'm sorry gals, but Miley you are grounded, so you can't go.." said Robby Ray coming in from the garage.

"Wait a minute...your grounded..but i'm not...so i'm going!" said a happy plus squeky Lilly.

"Please don't go yet...i wanna go with you" said Miley trying to convince her.

"Fine" Lilly scoffed.

Miley and Lilly just sat there on the couch and made these puppy dog faces to Robby Ray (on purpose).

"Pahlleeessseee Daddy" said Miley in her cute baby-ish voice looking at Robby Ray with these humangous eyes.

"Uh...fine" he said, giving in.

"YAY!!" screamed the girls and ran upto Miley's room.

_In Miley's room_

"So what should i wear??" said Lilly.

"Hmm...lets see..." said Miley scanning Lilly.

Since Miley had dropped her image of a pop star and became an emo rocker, her wardrobe obviously changed.

It consisted more emo-punkish stuff.

They got dressed and went downstairs to go to the Jonas's house.

Miley had long revealed her secret life causing mega drama.

She got her hair coloured totally black and cut in an emo style. Lilly did'nt do anything to her hair and was glad

that she did'nt have to wear those itchy wigs anymore.

Miley was wearing black skinny jeans and a Tokio Hotel band tee shirt with black converse and dark makeup.

Lilly had a black 'n' white checkered mini skirt with a purple tee shirt with 'bite me' written on it with light makeup and vans on her feet.

Nothing extravagant but they were just going next door, that's all.

"Ready?" they asked each other getting nervous.

They rang the bell and Joe opened the door.

"Hi" he said with cutest smile ever.

"Joe, who is - HANNAH MONTANA!!" Kevin said coming from behind.

"HANNAH'S HERE, OH MY GOD!!" Nick squealed like a girl from the back.

"Heya" said Lilly feeling a little left out.

"Hey" said Kevin and Joe together looking intently at Lilly who was feeling quite uncomfortable.

"So can we come in?" said Miley after sometime.

"Yah yah, comeon in" sain Nick.

They talked for hours with each other. Miley invited them to a celeb bash which she was having on the weekend.

They agreed to come and bid their goodbye's to them and then walked them out.

After reaching Miley's house, they realized what happened.

"EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP !!" both of them said together.

--

**I KNOW IM BAD AT THIS BUT ATLEAST IM TRYING.**

**SEND REVIEWS !!**


	2. Party Time

**CHAPTER 2 - Party Time.**

The party started from 8:00 pm and right now it was 6:00 pm.

_Miley's place_

"I think Nick has a crush on you...i mean the way he was looking at you with the squeal and all" Lilly said falling on the bed.

"And i also saw Joe 'AND' Kevin staring at you too, the whole time" said Miley in her mischevious voice while smiling at Lilly.

"Both of them?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Yup...so who're are ya gonna choose? I mean, you can't date both of them, can you now?" Miley asked her friend.

"Uh, I don't know." said Lilly truthfully.

Only time to could tell and that time was now.

The party started and the guests started to pour in. The brothers arrived soon enough.

Nick started talking with Miley while Lilly was having a drink when Kevin came out of nowhere.

"Hey" he said walking up to her.

"Oh -- Hi" Lilly said sounding startled.

"Nice party" said Joe jumping out from another side making Lilly jump in fright.

"Stop jumping out like that" she said making the brothers laugh.

All of them danced wildly but the party ended soon.Everyone left except the brothers ofcourse.

Nick and Miley was talking on the porch while Kevin was talking to Jackson about cars and babes (boy stuff, you know).

"So, you wanna go to the beach?" asked Joe to Lilly.

"Uh now? it's kinda dark" she said jokingly.

"No no...but tomorrow...as in a date" he said laughing.

"Yes yes...yes...yes" she said and stopped, realizing she sounded real dorky.

They smiled and went home while Lilly and Miley waved goodbye.

--

**SHORT CHAPPIE...I KNOW...**

**BUT STILL SEND REVIEWS OR OTHERWISE I WONT BE ABLE 2 WRITE.**


	3. The really 'HOT' date

**CHAPTER 3 - The really 'HOT' date.**

The bell rang soon enough and Lilly opened it seeing Joe standing there.

"Hi" they both said together and laughed.

Joe was wearing a plain white shirt with black three quarters and flip flops.

While Lilly was wearing a long polka dot top with black leggings and flip flops.

They went to the beach and walked for a while. Loads of screeching fans ran towards them and they

started to run and finally hid themselves in a small cave like thing.

"Wow, this is sooooo romantic..." Joe sarcastically joked while Lilly giggled a little.

"You have a great smile...it's cute" said Joe while blushing.

"Th--an--k--k--k--ss" said Lilly in mega nervousness cuz Joe was closing in on her for a kiss.

Their lips connected pretty soon and after sometime they parted.

They talked alot and then walked home.

On their way back, they saw Avril Lavigne infront of the 'Musical Hall'.

Joe walked up to her and they talked. They got to know that she was in town for a concert and invited them to join her.

They agreed and went to the concert.

They joined her on stage and sang to her hit song 'Hot'.

Finally they walked home.

"I had an awesome time" said Lilly in a dreamy voice.

"Me too, i'll call you then...bye" he said and kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Bye BOYFRIEND" Lilly said under her breath and closed the door to turn around and face her Mom.

"Your grounded" she said.

"But why? I was only like...5 hours late!" she said innocently.

Her mom kept looking at her so that she'd figure out what was even wrong with that sentence.

They staired at each other for 30 seconds. And then...

"So is he good kissseeerrr??" her Mom bursted out.

"Oh yaaa" Lilly said with a grin.

_At the Jonas household_

"Hey guys" Joe walked in with a face which looked like he was in some romantic dream.

"Where were you?" Kevin asked while fixing new strings on his guitar.

"On a date" he replied.

"Poor girl, i feel so sorry for her already" said Kevin while Nick laughed.

"So who is this girl?" said Nick

"Lilly...she is so amazing" he said while plumping onto his bed.

"Wait, you mean to say, you went out with LILLY?" said Nick.

Not being able to take it, Kevin walked out of the room without saying a word.

"Whats eating him?" said Joe.

"Beats me" Nick replied.

_At Oliver's place_

"But--" Oliver got cut off by Miley.

"No buts at all...you have got to do this" she said.

"FINE" said Oliver giving in.

"Thanx Olli, your the best" she said.

Over time, Miley had formed this mega crush on Nick and she wanted Oliver's help in order to seduce him.

She was planning to go out with Oliver to make Nick jealous. Just then her phone rang up.

"Oh it's Lilly" Miley said.

"Hey..." Lilly said from the other side.

"Guess what, I'm gonna make Nick jealous by going out with Oliver!" Miley said in an extreme hyper tone which happened very rarely.

"So...How was your date??" Miley asked again with a very curious voice.

"It was...AWESOME!!" Lilly said and practically screamed the last word.

--

**THERE'S GONNA BE A FIGHT PRETTY SOON BETWEEN NICK AND JOE.**

**DRAMA !! YIPPEE !!**

**SEND REVIEWS!!**


	4. Jealous Guys

**CHAPTER 4 - JEALOUS GUY(S)**

It had been 2 weeks that Lilly and Joe had been dating.

Miley was going out with Oliver to make Nick jealous and it was defenitely working.

But little did they know that another Jonas brother was getting very jealous of another one.

Miley and Lilly came over to the Jonas house to crash a little with the guys.

Oliver tagged along too...because :

1)He wanted to hang with superstars in order to be popular with the ladies.

2) Miley made him come.

Miley and Oliver was cuddling each other on the couch (or atleast pretended to).

While Lilly and Joe were talking to each other.

Nick was giving death glares to Oliver who was sweating like a pig.

Just then Kevin walked up and pulled Lilly by the arm and kissed her on the lips.

"What the heck are you doing?" said Joe pushing him away.

"Lilly, I like you...ALOT...alot more than Joe atleast" he said in one breath.

"Kevin, I don't know what t--" Lilly got cut off by Joe who kicked him in the stomach.

Joe pulled Lilly out of the house and kept holding her arm until they reached the dock.

"Joe, what the heck are you doing?" she said surprised at his reaction.

When they reached the dock, he let her arm go and screamed like crazy.

They were lucky that no one was there to think of them as lunatics.

"I fucking hate that guy" he said looking to her.

Then he pulled her and held her really tightly. It was'nt a hug cuz he was squeazing her so much that she could'nt

breathe properly and her hands were hurting too.

"You stay away from him, okay?" he threatened more than just lovingly said.

"If you leave me or even cheat on me with him, i swear...I'll kill both of you" he said letting her go.

Then he turned away and walked off. Lilly just stood there gasping for her breath and registering what he just said to her.

She was officially scared of him.

Lilly came back home and sat on her bed, not exactly sure what to do.

Then she got a call from Oliver.

"Hey, you okay?" he said with a concernig voice on the other side.

"Not really" she said.

"Can you and Miley come over...we need to talk something urgent" she said.

"Sure, will be right over" he said and ended the call.

--

**THIS WAS JUST ONE OF THE FIGHTS IN SO MANY MORE.**

**SEND REVIEWS !!**


	5. Limo fight and New love

**CHAPTER 5 - Limo Fight and a new Love.**

"Lilly, we're here, so stop crying" Oliver said while coming into her room.

"So what did Joe tell you?" Miley asked in the most concerning voice.

Lilly babbled everything to both of them between sobs and once she was done, she did

a very hysterical cry, no one could forget. Miley and Oliver was amazed and scared at what

they heard from their friend. Just then Lilly's phone rang up.

"It's Joe" she said getting nervous.

"Well answer it or otherwise he could get angry again" Oliver said.

"Hello?" Lilly said with a shaky voice.

"I forgot to say that 'Camp Rock' premieres tomorrow...so be dressed up and i'll pick you up at 7:00 pm" he said and cut the phone.

"He expects me to go to 'Camp Rock' premiere tomorrow with him after what he said to me?" Lilly said somewhat stunned.

"Well, from what i know, Nick and Kevin are not going, so neither will I" said Miley.

"That means that I'll be alone...with HIM!" Lilly screamed.

"Calm down...your going to be fine" Oliver said trying to comfort her.

_Next day at 6:55 pm at Lilly's house._

"Bye mom" Lilly said while closing the door.

"What takes you so long, huh?" Joe said cruelly.

The ride was pretty silent until Lilly spoke up suddenly.

"So how do i look?" she said in a hyper voice with a smile.

"Like crap...now shut up" he replied looking the other way.

"You know, normal people say 'you look great' unlike you" she said a little sadly.

"Whatever" he said not caring.

"Asshole" she muttered under her breath, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"What did you call me?" he said snapping back.

"I don't know what your talking about" she said innocently, looking away.

"You little bi -- driver stop the car" he screamed.

The car stopped after Joe told the driver.

"Get out now" he said looking away.

Lilly could'nt believe her ears.

"I said get out bitch!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

She ran out of the car crying, in the middle of the road. She looked at the car and saw it driving away.

It made her heart sink. How could he do this to her, it did'nt make sense.

She did'nt know where to go. She walked back home, but instead landed up on the Jonas House doorstep.

She rang the bell, not sure of what she was doing. Keivn opened up the door and saw her state. Then she started

to cry on his chest.

"Lilly, what happened?" he asked concerned.

"Joe hates me and I don't know why" she aid in between sobs.

He pulled her into a deep hug. He felt really sorry for her beacuse he knew that this was happening because

of him, but why the heck was she suffering, he asked himself.

He carried her inside, bridal style. Before Lilly realized it, he kissed her and this time, she did'nt appose.

From a kiss, they started making out. And before you knew it, both of them lost their virginity to each other.

--

**OOOOOOHHHHHH !!**

**HOW LOVELY, MORE DRAMA !**

**HEHE...SEND REVIEWS !!**


	6. My Sincere Apology

**CHAPTER 6 - My Sincere Apology.**

Lilly woke up naked on Kevin's bed. She freaked out once she remembered that she was'nt a virgin

anymore and that, it was with Kevin. She remembered what Joe said to her that day. He sounded

serious and she got scared. So she woke up Kevin.

"Kevin, wake up!" she whispered in his ear.

"I want pancakes too...you suck!" he said in his sleep.

This made Lilly laugh. But she quickly woke him up and told him about what Joe had said to her

that other night. He seemed very scared.

"Joe does'nt say things like that...he must be serious then" he said.

"So we can't tell...atleast not now" she said.

"I'll break up with him when he is'nt in a mood to kill" she said and started to get dressed.

"Okay" he said and helped her get out of the window so that nobody see's her.

_I probably shouldn't say this _

_But at times I get so scared _

_When I think about the previous _

_Relationship we shared _

_It was awesome but we lost it _

_It's not possible for me not to care _

_And now we're standing in the rain _

_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear _

_My dear _

_It's awkward and silent _

_As I wait for you to say _

_What I need to hear now _

_Your sincere apology _

_When you mean it I'll believe it _

_If you text it I'll delete it _

_Let's be clear _

_Oh, I'm not coming back _

_You're taking seven steps here _

_The seven things I hate about you _

_You're vain, your games _

_You're insecure _

_You love me, you like her _

_You make me laugh, you make me cry _

_I don't know which side to buy _

_Your friends they're jerks _

_When you act like them _

_Just to know it hurts _

_I wanna be with the one I know _

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do _

_You make me love you _

_And compared to all the great things _

_That would take too long to write _

_I probably should mention the seven that I like _

_The seven things I like about you _

_Your hair, your eyes _

_Your old Levis _

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized _

_You make me laugh, you make me cry _

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy _

_Your hand in mine _

_When we're intertwined _

_Everything's alright _

_I wanna be with the one I know _

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do _

_You make me love you _

Lilly had become really confused. She had mixed feelings for Joe but she also developed feelings

for Kevin. Just then the bell rang and she went to get it expecting Oliver or Miley.

"Heya, wha --" she looked up to see Joe standing there.

He looked pale and she saw tear stains on his cheeks. His eyes were puffy and something which she saw

later, shocked her the most. He carved her name on his hand with a knife. She got petrified at this.

He started to cry then and there.

"Please forgive me, Lilly" he said while crying.

Lilly could'nt break up with him now...his state was horrible...who knows what he'll do to himself.

She just took him in a hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"I forgive you, idiot" she said.

Lilly took him to the doctor to make sure he does'nt get tetanus because of the cut. The doctot looked at them

at disgust and thought that kids were getting more stupid by the day.

"You'll be fine, kay?" she said and smiled at him.

He smiled back and just nodded.

--

**NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE VERY INTERESTING.**

**SO SEND REVIEWS !!**


End file.
